Magnolia Dolittle
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ever since the death of his cherished wife Doctor Dolittle has been withdrawn and depressed. He's cut himself off from the outside with only the animals and his only child for company. Magnolia Dolittle is her mother reborn and wants to help him. Perhaps a summons from the Queen and a voyage to save her life is practically what they need. *Based off of the new Dolittle 2020 film*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Magnolia and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Magnolia Dolittle Prologue **

_There once was a peculiar doctor known for his extraordinary ability. He could talk to animals. Doctor Dolittle's reputation spread far and wide. Even the Queen of England called on him. So grateful for his help she gifted him a wondrous sanctuary whose doors were opened to all creatures. His days belonged to the animals, but his heart belonged to one woman. _

_Lily, the Fearless Explorer. _

_They traveled the globe going on great adventures. Defending creatures who could not defend themselves. They made an extraordinary team. Soon that team became a family. _

_It wasn't long before the inevitable occurred and the two lovebirds were wed. With Lily by his side Dolittle never felt more alive. _

_Truly it's as if nothing in this life could make his existence any better. _

_Except for one little thing. _

_The birth of their daughter. _

_Magnolia Dolittle. _

_After Magnolia was born their world became complete. Such great joy and happiness she brought. A bouncing baby girl that never lost her smile, filled with mischief and bubbling laughter. Even for one so small Magnolia loved animals just as much as they did her. The entire extended family was very protective of their newest member and would do anything to protect her._

_All was well. _

_Until one day when Lily left on an adventure all her own. _

_Tragedy struck this once happy family. _

_Lily died at sea._

_Heartbroken he locked the gates of the manor and completely retreated from the world. _

_Himself left John Dolittle to alone to raise his and Lily's precious little girl. Isolated in the manor Dolittle taught her everything he knew including the budding languages of other animals as the years passed. Dolittle showed her nothing but love all the while he withdrew desperate and determined to keep the outside world away. _

_As for the animals whose lives he and Lily had saved they were all left to wonder could anyone save his? _

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get this particular one up and running for a while after I first saw this new movie and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**But be warned this movie only just came out and I can't actually guarantee when there will be updates because it's not exactly accessible. I promise that I will work very hard and get to it whenever I can. For those of you new to my works there are plenty of others to samply that you might be itnerested in. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, The Vinsmoke Bride, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Magnolia and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Magnolia Dolittle Chapter 1 **

For the majority of her eighteen years Magnolia has gotten very used to being an early riser following the normal routine schedule that passes in the Dolittle household of both animals and humans alike. In fact these days she's normally one of the first ones up getting things ready for the day and preparing to drag her father out of bed.

But lately in the last couple of weeks matters like this are getting ridiculous.

Magnolia has been disturbed a lot in an irregular pattern on random intervals by what she can only describe as an alluring voice. What alarms her the most is that it sounds so similar how her mother used to sing on the wind. In the beginning Magnolia assumed that it was just simply a little trick of nature. That's the impression she got. Magnolia quickly threw that notion away after it kept continuing on and on.

There was no other explanation for it and worst of all she couldn't go to her father about it because just mere mention of her mother would drive him down into deep sorrow. So she decided to keep her mouth shut and not even speak of this to any of the animals.

While Magnolia is dumbfounded about how or where these are coming from she's pretty sure she knows the how and why despite her personal efforts to deny it.

Magnolia loves her father dearly and being trained under him since she was a little tyke has been the privilege of her life, but in secret she's wanted more.

Like to actually be recognized in the outside world similar to him as an animal doctor. This won't happen unless she actually leaves him and not just the small village surrounding it in the countryside outside of London.

Magnolia possesses an extensive education. Her father saw to that. He may want to prevent the outside world from getting into his domain, but that never meant he intended her to be an illiterate fop.

Magnolia has always wanted to study at the University of Oxford, but has no doubt her father would never permit it. Humanity is dangerous in his eyes. Always has been since his wife's and her mother's untimely death. Really it's a miracle he even allows her to go to the market in the village for supplies. It's that serious. There have been times where she's even contemplated bringing up the probability of visiting her maternal grandfather Rassouli, King of the Pirates.

That last one Dr. Dolittle shot down for fear of his life. King Rassouli would welcome his granddaughter with open arms, but immediately execute the man on the spot. There's a lot of bad blood here between the two men that she doesn't want to be the cause of an altercation.

So Magnolia is left resigned to spending her days on the sanctuary with her father and the animals for company.

Anyway Magnolia believes she hears her mother's voice calling her name and trying to lead her out of the grounds. It gets more difficult to deflect them each and every time.

In bed Magnolia plants a pillow over her head to bloc the noise to no avail.

Eventually she gets up out of bed and does so quietly in order not to rudely awaken any of the other sleeping residents in the manor.

Magnolia prefers to face whatever this is without making an unnecessary and unseemly stir with her restlessness.

_._

_Ah ah oh oh oh_

_Ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_I can hear you but I won't  
_

_Some look for trouble while others don't  
_

_There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
_

_And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away_

_Oh oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_You're not a voice  
_

_You're just a ringing in my ear  
_

_And if I heard you, which I don't  
_

_I'm spoken for I fear_

_Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls  
_

_I'm sorry, secret siren _

_But I'm blocking out your calls  
_

_I've don't need any adventures_

_I don't need something new  
_

_I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh oh oh_

_What do you want _

_'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
_

_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake  
_

_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me  
_

_Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be  
_

_Every day's a little harder as I feel my desires grow  
_

_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go…  
_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh  
_

_Are you out there  
_

_Do you know me  
_

_Can you feel me  
_

_Can you show me  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Ah ah oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_._

Somehow throughout all of this Magnolia has unintentionally ended up on the roof through the attic. She'd been following the voice so closely that she hadn't really paid much attention to it. Her body must've just been stuck on autopilot.

Carried on the wind Magnolia can hear her mothers voice becoming smaller and smaller as it fades on the breeze towards the early morning sun over the manor walls.

Magnolia reaches out a hand desperate to keep it with her. Unfortunately in spite of her wishes it never sticks around for very long.

_.  
_

_Where are you going  
_

_Don't leave me alone  
_

_How do I follow you  
_

_Into the unknown  
_

_Oh oh oh_

_._

Magnolia slumps on the roof with her knees curled against her chest and chin pressed on her knees.

A light woof from beside Magnolia makes her tilt her head sideways downward to find her favorite and personal friend in the entire menagerie that is their family, Wolfie sitting there with his tail twitching behind him.

Funny thing is Wolfie is actually a calico cat that behaves like a dog.

Wolfie had came to their doors as a kitten when Magnolia was around eleven. The poor thing was lost and baffled everyone with his affinity to having more doggish qualities instead of an actual feline's. From what was interpreted from Wolfie he'd gotten separated from his family and had gotten stuck living with dogs for a while which is why their personality traits left a lasting impression on him. He was learning how to act like a cat way too late.

The resident macaw Polynesia was the one who found him. He'd climbed over one of the walls on vines and had sprained his paw on the landing on the other side.

Seeing an opportunity not only did Dr. Dolittle welcome this tiny cat into their family, but he gave Magnolia the explicit role to nurse Wolfie back to health. Good practice for one day when Magnolia would be required to take over his work.

A deep, warm, and strong bond was formed between the two leaving them inseparable ever since. Which is the reason why Wolfie had followed her out and around the house to the roof where they are now. Wolfie is the only one who is aware of these strange episodes, but keeps his silence.

Magnolia appreciates this.

Smiling Magnolia gently picks up Wolfie cradling him on her lap. Together the two sit there watching the sun slowly rise higher in the sky. The one cat quality Wolfie has pertained is purring. Purrs rumble in Wolfie's throat as Magnolia repeatedly strokes a hand over his spine.

The shared moment is broken when a bang is heard from below in the manor as the others in the family slowly awaken to the new day.

With one final glance in the direction of the shining sun Magnolia and Wolfie skedaddle off the roof and back into the manor along with the path of their normal everyday lives.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm sure you can all guess what movie this song is from. Ha! Ha! **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Magnolia Dolittle and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**Magnolia Dolittle Chapter 2 **

As Wolfie and Magnolia reenter the house the pair can vaguely hear some of the other inhabitants groggily rousing themselves from slumber while the majority are trying to avoid getting out of bed.

Well Magnolia knows exactly how to fix this.

Magnolia and Wolfie exchange a nod with a wicked grin and twinkle in her eyes along with him stick his mischievously swaying tail in the air.

Utilizing a contraption to magnify the distance her voice can travel, resembling an old fashioned blowhorn, that her father invented and then seriously regretted because of how she cleverly annoys him with its Magnolia enacts the dreaded wakeup call as she jogs down the hallways.

"Rise and shine everyone! Time to start another day," shouts Magnolia, emphatically.

Wolfie runs ahead of her adding his barks and saying "You heard her guys! Everybody up!"

Magnolia leaves Wolfie to handle the rest as she now turns attention over to her stubborn father.

The critters that reside in her father's room with him at night greet her tiredly as they rouse in their own beds. He, on the other hand, is still in bed, buried under the sheets with only his unkempt hair sticking out. She can just imagine how worse his overgrown beard looks.

Holding the blowhorn directly beside his head for maximum effect, Magnolia shouts "Get the hell out of bed! You've got a busy schedule to keep!"

Dr. Dolittle yelps, flailing in the bed until he rolls over and accidentally flopping down onto the floor.

Huffing and puffing as he clumsily rights himself, Dr. Dolittle said "Must you be so loud in the morning, Darling?"

Hands planeted on hips, a deadpan expression overall on her face, Magnolia said "I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so lazy."

Dr. Dolittle scoffs, waving a hand rudely at his daughter.

Well used to his antics by now, bending downwards at the waist, Magnolia kisses him on the cheek.

Dr. Dolittle begrudgingly returns the gesture, making her shut one eye as his scraggly hair scratches her face and his stench making her nose wrinkle. Still she bites her tongue.

"I'll see you in the kitchen," said Magnolia, eyes flashing warningly. "Don't make me come back in here with the water bucket."

"Yes, yes, all right, Maggie," said Dr. Dolittle, gruffly.

Maggie then departs wearing a big grin on her lips.

Watching her leave a forlorn look comes upon his saddened features.

Grazing his fingers over a photograph of his beloved late wife nearby his bed, Dr. Dolittle said "She's more like you every day."

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out I uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of it. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 1 left to go after this one until I get there. ONE! So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascott, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, Mermaids Walk Among Us, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascot, Mermaids Walk Among Us, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
